


Sunday

by mariamomo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamomo/pseuds/mariamomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was in the mood to write something sweet and this is my first piece of writing on here so sorry if it's bad.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write something sweet and this is my first piece of writing on here so sorry if it's bad.

Sungjin is a dark haired, wild eyed recently graduated music student. Ironically, he hates interactions with unknown people, despite choosing to work part time at a coffee shop. 

He wipes off muffin crumbs from the table in the corner of the cafe. Sungjin sighs, how long will I have to keep working here until I can start doing something worthwhile? He looks outside the window where there’s a gentle summer rain falling. The street was busy, despite it approaching 8pm and most shops closing. A young couple in matching blue t-shirts huddled under a shop awning, waiting for the rain to stop. Both young and old shoppers were crowded around the side of the cafe, but Sungjin didn’t have time to stop and look. 

The last group of girls finished their coffee and cakes, thanking Sungjin’s coworker before leaving.  
“Looks like those are the last customers for this evening. Sungjin! Get the display board in will you? I’m going home,” Kim Kyung Soo, the manager of the coffee shop calls, before disappearing behind the staff door. He was a well built man, with more facial hair than Sungjin thought was possible to grow. 

Sungjin opens the door of the coffee shop, the air is humid, but it is not the humidity that takes over his senses. It is the gentle strum of an acoustic guitar that fills his ears and waves off the end of a rain shower. He looks over to the side of the coffee shop where a tall boy wearing framed glasses is playing. He squints at his guitar, deep in concentration. With each gentle strum, his blonde hair makes a slight flopping motion over his forehead. Sungjin recognises the melody, he was almost certain it was the introduction to Jamiroquai’s ‘Seven Days in Sunny June’, but from the sound of his own heartbeating in his ears he wasn’t entirely sure. After a short time of watching, Sungjin picks up the display board and turns to go inside.  
He bumps into his manager, zipping his coat up who is evidently on his way out.  
“D-does that guy have a license to be playing out there?” Sungjin asks quietly, suddenly feeling a wave of confusion overcome his body.  
“Park Jaehyung, ah~ yes. He’s a regular here. You don’t usually work weekends so you wouldn’t know, but he really draws up a crowd sometimes. Invite him inside for a coffee before closing- it get’s tiring out there you know.” And with that Kyung Soo is out of the door. 

Sungjin sweeps the floor sullenly. Was he in his right mind volunteering to close the shop this evening. All he wanted to do was sleep, or practice playing the guitar for the rest of the night, either one sounded nice.

He feels a hand pat his back and looks to see his coworker, Jaehwan, face beaming. “I’m off.”  
“See you,” he replies. “Hey! What does that busker guy like to drink?”  
Jaehwan shrugs “Beats me.”  
He sighs deeply, he doesn’t want to go out and have to talk to the stranger but it would be the politest thing to do.  
Sungjin takes off his apron and follows his coworker out of the door, who has now made for the nearest bus stop.  
Sungjin finds the blonde haired stranger sprawled on the bench next to the coffee shop. Tuning his guitar it seemed. A few evening shoppers had gathered to watch him play. Will he be here all night, Sungjin wondered.  
“Um...is there something you’d like to drink?” he asks, meandering through the small crowd of people.  
“Sorry?” Jaehyung says in a confused tone.  
“Do you want a drink?” Sungjin repeats, more firmly this time.  
“I wouldn’t mind an iced coffee thanks,” the boy beams, his eyes bright.  
Sungjin stands there in a daze, but as soon as Jaehyung’s smile falters he realises it is time to go back inside. “Right, sorry, I’ll be back with your drink. You can come inside if you like.”  
Jaehyung brushed away some of his fair hair, “It’s fine...I can drink it out here.”  
“It’s getting cooler though,” Sungjin says pointing to the darkening sky. And it’s true, it was. Despite being the height of summer, the evening shower and the darkening sky had left a cool air in its wake.  
“Okay then. I’ll play a final song for these guys,” he replies. 

Sungjin makes quick work of the strangers drink, combining ground coffee beans with water and adding ice cubes and milk. As soon as Sungjin is finished, Jaehyung is sitting at a back two seater table, placing his guitar, now in it’s case, to lean against the wall. 

He walks over to the boy, “Here’s your iced coffee,” he says, smiling slightly.  
“Thanks!” he grins widely before taking a sip and nodding his head, “I needed this. How long have you been working here I haven’t seen you before?”  
Sungjin still standing up thinks for a moment, he’s been working part time since the week he graduated and that was almost 4 months ago. “About 4 months.”  
“Do you usually work weekends?” Jaehyung asks quizzically, tilting his head to the side.  
Something about that action makes Sungjin’s heart feel funny and he has to place a hand on the back of a chair for support.  
“Uh...no, I asked the manager if I could work extra hours though, for more cash. I usually just work on weekdays.”  
Jaehyung nods in response, “Are you a student? You look pretty young.”  
“I just graduated, from Busan university, I majored in music,” Sungjin mumbled.  
“Ah Busan...I could hear a little bit of an accent. Music? You studied music? So how was my rendition? Was it to your taste?” Jaehyung asks playfully, leaning back in his seat and taking a sip of coffee.  
Sungjin laughs a little then, “It was good. Was it Seven Days in Sunny June by any chance?”  
“Yes it was! Are you a fan of Jamiroquai?”  
Sungjin plays with his hands, “I like anything that makes me feel good.”  
Jaehyung nodded, “What’s your name?”  
“Park Sungjin. And yours?” Sungjin knew Jaehyung’s name, but he wanted to hear him say it himself.  
“Park Jaehyung. Why don’t you sit down?” And just like that, a relationship formed. 

Sungjin wasn’t quite sure what type of relationship had formed between him and Jaehyung. Whether it was a friendship or something more, but he was almost certain that friends weren’t curious about what their friend’s lips felt like against theirs. But Sungjin did. Over the past few months of knowing each other, Sungjin had stayed at Jaehyung’s one-bedroomed apartment well over 10 times. He was aware of his familiar scent in every room, the creek of his bathroom door as you opened it to a certain point and the emergency box of instant ramen placed underneath his coffee table. He had also come to know almost every detail about Jaehyung, from how long he had been busking to his favourite pizza topping. They traded facts and memories, so after only a few weeks it seemed like they had known each other their entire lives. 

Sungjin sat on Jaehyung’s bed, the final chord of Corinne Bailey Rae’s ‘Put Your Records On’ fading out into the distance. Sungjin felt warm inside every time Jaehyung sang to him and it had become a common occurrence. Although Sungjin was also musically talented; being able to sing, compose music and play the guitar well, he preferred listening to his friend. Sungjin smiled softly, and Jaehyung mirrored the smile. It was a smile like smoke on a still day, it floated softly. Sungjin closed his eyes, falling back on Jaehyung’s bed “You should really enter a competition,” he says.  
“Not my style,” Jaehyung laughs.  
“But you’ve got talent. I want what’s best for you because I care for you, and I want to see you go far,” Sungjin says without thinking.  
After a long silence from both parties, Sungjin’s brain registers what he just said and he sits bolt upright facing Jae on the bed.  
Jaehyung’s eyes blink a few times behind his glasses, “You care about me?”  
Sungjin scoffs for a moment. But he then wonders what is the point of making up excuses and denying his feelings. He was drawn to the blonde boy from that one wet sunday evening. And from then on nothing was the same again. The evening’s Sungjin finished work at the coffee shop, Jaehyung would wait for him after busking and they’d walk to his flat, talking about books and musicians and nothing important. The delicate intonations of Jae’s voice as he sung a collection of Sungjin’s favourite songs, the fluid movement of his hands as he strummed each note into the still air. When Jae was in his mind, he pictured a Sunday morning, both were gentle and clear and comforted him. Sungjin understands now, that he is in love with Park Jaehyung. 

At that moment Jae leant and grabbed Sungjin’s hand in his, rubbing a thumb back and forth over his skin, “You do, don’t you? Because I feel the same way,” Jae says softly. Sungjin felt the familiar dizzy feeling he felt whenever Jaehyung was near, but this time, it was different. It was like the first time they had met. 

Sungjin nodded, “Play another song.”  
Jae started to strum the notes to Frank Ocean’s ‘Thinking About you. He looked up from the guitar and smiled, pleasant like a Sunday afternoon.


End file.
